The Love of Doctor is gentle
by Yuppi Candy
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, dokter spesialis bedah jantung yang menikah dengan pasienya Haruno Sakura, seorang mahasiswa semester akhir. Bagaimana kisah kehidupan mereka ...?


Disclaimer : Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto

Adaptasi dari komik KAWAMARU SHIN

[Re-Publish "The Love of Doctor is gentle" by Yuri_Za Kwon]

-Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari penulisan fanfiction ini-

Warn : AU, Typo(s), OOC, DLDR!

[Sasuke U x Sakura H]

YUPPI CANDY Present's

**:: ****The Love of Doctor is gentle ::**

"Cepatlah Ino_ ...,_ 25 menit lagi jam besuk berakhir." Gadis dengan surai merah muda yang tergerai itu menarik lengan Ino.

"Kau tau dimana tempat profesor Kawamaru dirawat?"

"VVIP Anthurium no 12, setelah tangga belok kanan."

"Baiklah" Gadis yang bernama Ino itu berjalan semakin melambat, matanya yang sedikit tertutup _bangs-_nya yang panjang itu tak berhenti memandangi dokter-dokter tampan yang berlalu lalang di depannya. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka saat seorang dokter yang tampannya melebihi si visualnya Super Junior lewat dan tersenyum di depannya.

"Yamanaka Ino! Cepatlah! kita harus belok ke kanan."

"Oh!, _sorry._ Mataku tak ingin lepas dari dokter tampan yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan itu"

"Ino!, _Please _…, jaga sikapmu!, jika memang kau tak ingin orang lain memandang aneh padamu"

"_Gomen-ne _…, dokter itu terlalu tampan, hingga terlalu sayang jika hanya melihatnya sekilas tanpa memperhatikannya".

"Terserah Ino!"

.

.

"Uh!, menyebalkan!, aku hanya terlambat dua menit!" Suster dengan rambut yang di kuncir kuda itu mengeluh kesal.

"Makanya, hati-hati dengan dokter Uchiha, dia keras kepala dan tidak fleksibel, dia sama sekali tak pernah memberi toleransi" Rekan suster yang berkuncir kuda itu berusaha menenangkan temannya.

"Dia benar-benar menyebalkan!, aku sudah meminta maaf, tapi tetap saja …" Si kuncir kuda ngotot jika dia tak bersalah hanya karena terlambat dua menit.

"Maaf mu tak berarti di depan dokter Uchiha!"

"Menyebalkan!, orang seperti itu pasti tak punya pacar, dan bakalan susah saat mencari istri "

"Tak mungkin, dokter Uchiha kan tampan"

Belum beberapa langkah Sakura dan Ino berbelok di pertigaan sebelah tangga, dua orang suster tengah membicarakan dokter yang terkenal keras kepala, tegas, dingin, dan tidak fleksibel itu. Dokter Uchiha …, dokter dengan julukan _stonehead_ itu adalah dokter spesialis bedah jantung di Rumah sakit WooSu. Rumah Sakit yang berafilasi dengan fakultas kedokteran Universitas Tokyo itu memang terkenal dengan banyaknya dokter muda yang tampan dan elite yang bertugas di sana.

"Dokter Uchiha Sasuke, tampan …? _are you sure _…?" Si kuncir kuda kembali membantah ucapan rekannya.

.

.

.

'**Uchiha Sasuke'**

Mendengar nama Uchiha Sasuke di sebut-sebut oleh dua suster itu, Sakura memperlambat langkahnya, ia hanya ingin memastikan jika dokter Uchiha Sasuke yang di bicarakan dua suster itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Dokter spesialis bedah jantung, yang bermata onyx, berambut raven dan bertubuh atletis itu, dan yang mungkin pasti, adalah orang yang dikenal Sakura ...?

Jika memang iya, mereka tak semestinya mengatai dokter tampan itu dengan si _stonehead_, tidak fleksibel dan lainnya. Karena sebenarnya dokter Uchiha Sasuke adalah orang yang baik hati.

"Ino, kau masuklah dulu ke kamar rawat profesor Kawamaru, aku harus ke toilet …, aku menyusul setelah dari toilet"

"Haruno Sakura!" Ino sedikit berteriak, saat rekannya itu berlari meninggalkannya di depan kamar VVIP Anthurium no 12, tempat dimana Profesor Kawamaru dirawat.

.

.

.

"Sedang apa kau di sini …" Suara bariton dari arah belakang Sakura sukses membuatnya hampir menjatuhkan _boquet_ mawar di tangannya.

"Oh!, A … aku menjenguk profesor Kawamaru, dosen pembimbing skripsiku, beliau dirawat di Rumah Sakit Ini"

"Aku melihat Ino masuk ke kamar VVIP Anthurium no 12, jadi aku mencari mu, tak mungkin Ino menjenguk seorang diri, kan dimana ada Ino pasti ada kau di samping ataupun di belakangnya " dokter Uchiha Sasuke membenarkan jas putihnya

"_Ah _…, kebetulan, aku bertemu dokter di sini, aku membuat bekal makan siang, hari Ini dokter piket kan …?" Sakura menyerahkan _boquet_ bunganya pada Sasuke, kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya.

"Aku tidak piket hari ini, giliran piketku minggu depan".

"Benarkah …?_,__ Gomen-ne __…,_aku tak tahu"

Dengan wajah kecewa Sakura berusaha memasukkan kembali bungkusan makan siang yang tadi sudah susah-susah di keluarkannya dari tas.

"Akan aku makan saat pulang nanti, jangan kau makan ataupun kau berikan pada Ino!" Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"_Ne …_" gadis dengan manik mata emerald itu tersenyum manis.

"Pergilah …, kau harus menjenguk professor Kawamaru sebelum jam besuk berakhir" Sasuke menyerahkan _boquet_ mawar di tangannya pada Sakura.

"_Oh!_, aku hampir melupakan _boquet_ itu"

Di terimanya _boquet_ mawar dari tangan Sasuke, kemudian ia berjalan cepat meninggalkan Uchiha Sasuke yang perlahan menarik ujung bibirnya.

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura, 20 tahun. Mahasiswa jurusan manajeman bisnis Universitas Tokyo, semester akhir, dengan Uchiha Sasuke, dokter spesialis bedah jantung di rumah sakit WooSu. Mereka adalah …

.

.

_Cklik ..._

_._

Pintu apartemen itu terbuka, seorang gadis dengan _short pant's_ dan kaos tanpa lengan langsung menghampiri pintu, kemudian memeluk pria yang beberapa jam lalu di temuinya di rumah sakit.

"_Tadaima_ …"

"_Okaeri ..._"

"Kau sudah makan?" Laki-laki yang kini tak lagi memakai jas putih itu menepuk lembut bahu Sakura.

"Sudah, tadi aku makan dengan Ino"

Laki-laki itu memandang tajam kearah Sakura, sayang ... gadis itu tak menyadarinya, matanya masih terpejam.

Sedetik kemudian ia berjalan masuk ke kamarnya. Meninggalkan Sakura yang masih berusaha mengumpulkan nyawa.

.

.

Menikah. Ya …, Sasuke dan Sakura, mahasiswa dan dokter itu sudah menikah, mereka menikah setengah tahun lalu. Dulunya mereka hanyalah pasien dan dokter. Karena Sakura terlalu menyukai Sasuke, selama di rumah sakit ia selalu mendekatinya. Hadiah … dari bunga hingga cokelat pun selalu diberikan pada dokter Uchiha Sasuke, sayang ... karena terlalu serius ia sama sekali tak pernah menerima hadiah itu, mungkin dalam pikiran Uchiha Sasuke, perasan suka dari pasiennya yang bernama Haruno Sakura itu hanyalah sebuah lelucon, hingga ia tak pernah menganggapnya serius. Sampai pada suatu hari ...

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu …?"

"Aku menyukai dokter ..."

"Kau siap untuk operasi hari ini ..?"

"Jika kita tidak menikah, sampai kapanpun aku tak pernah ingin di operasi"

"Baiklah, jika begitu kita menikah"

Dengan mantap Sasuke menuruti keinginan Sakura, Hingga Mr &amp; Mrs Haruno yang tengah berada di ruangan itu kaget tak percaya, jika seorang dokter tampan dan mapan yang berdiri di depannya mantap mengiyakan ajakan putrinya untuk menikah.

Tak menunggu waktu lama, hari itu juga mereka menikah, tiga jam berikutnya barulah Haruno Sakura, yang saat itu sudah resmi menjadi istri dokter Uchiha Sasuke dengan senang hati bersedia untuk di operasi.

Sayang …, pernikah mereka masih menjadi rahasia, rekan kerja Sasuke ataupun teman-teman kampus Sakura tak ada yang tau jika mereka sudah menikah, hanya Yamanaka ino, sahabat karibnya yang mengetahui semuanya, dan … sudah pasti kedua keluarga besar mereka.

.

.

"Benar kau sudah makan malam …?" Sasuke bertanya pada Sakura saat ia berjalan ke dapur.

"Sudah, tadi sebelum pulang. Oh iya, ramen di perempatan jalan sebelum masuk gerbang kampus ternyata enak juga, Sasuke-_kun_ sudah mencobanya …?"

"Ramen …?" Sasuke tak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, ia malah balik bertanya.

"Iya, ramen…" Dengan wajah _innocent _nya Sakura memandangi wajah yang selalu serius itu.

"_Matte!_" Sasuke berlalu pergi meninggalkan meja makan, ia berjalan ke arah dapur. Kemudian memanaskan mangkuk batu yang di atasnya sudah terisi nasi. Detik berikutnya ia memotong bermacam-macam sayuran yang tadi diambilnya dari kulkas.

Dari arah meja makan sepasang mata tak pernah lengah mengawasi gerak-gerik dokter tampan yang tengah memasak itu.

Lima belas menit sudah berlalu dan kini di atas meja makan, semangkuk _bibimbap_ lengkap dengan telur setengah matang, daging cincang dengan sejumput pasta cabai di atasnya, semangkuk miso soup dan seporsi telur gulung tak luput terhidangkan di atas meja makan.

"Makanlah …, kau harus banyak makan sayuran, sayur dan seladanya juga dimakan" Pria itu kemudian melepas _apron_ biru yang dipakainya. Setelah itu ia kembali dengan sekotak _bento _(bekal makan siang yang tadi dibawa Sakura ke-rumah sakit) yang sebelumnya telah ia panaskan dalam _microwave_.

"Sasuke-_kun _…, kau tak perlu memakan nasi _bento_ itu, rasanya tidak enak!, biarlah aku yang memakannya. Kau makan saja _bibimbap_, miso soup dan telur gulung buatanmu itu" Sakura merasa tak enak hati, saat Sasuke hanya menghidangkan satu porsi _bibimbap_, miso soup ataupun telur gulung.

"Kau menggoreng telurmu terlalu lama hingga gosong seperti ini, kau juga lupa menambahkan garam. Lain kali kau harus menggorengnya dengan benar" Sasuke menunjukkan telur gulung yang sebagian sisinya berwarna hitam kecoklatan.

"Tapi, bukan berarti tak bisa dimakan" Detik berikutnya ia memasukkan potongan telur gulung itu kemulutnya, kemudian satu sendok penuh nasi menyusul masuk.

Sakura tersenyum melihat Sasuke dengan lahapnya memakan nasi _bento_ yang di jamin tak ada rasanya sama sekali, dalam hatinya ia senang, Sasuke selalu menghargai apapun yang dilakukannya, ia juga suka dengan sifatnya yang terus terang dan baik hati itu. Lalu …, sesuap demi sesuap _bibimbap_, miso soup dan telur gulung yang rasanya seratus kali lipat enaknya dari nasi _bento_ buatannya itu masuk kemulut.

.

.

.

"_Oyasumi nasai _…"

"_Oyasumi nasai_ …"

Dengan masih memakai _kimono_ mandinya ia mengucapkan selamat malam pada suaminya yang masih asyik dengan _text book _nya di ruang kerja.

"Malam ini aku tidur sendiri lagi" gadis itu bergumam sembari mengeringkan rambutnya.

Ya …, selama setengah tahun mereka menikah, mereka sama sekali tak pernah tidur satu kamar, jangankan tidur satu kamar, pergi berdua dengan mobil ataupun jalan berdua pun mereka tak pernah melakukannya, entah alasan apa yang membuat mereka tak pernah melakukannya.

.

.

.

"Benarkah …?_,_ sulit dipercaya!. Dia sama sekali tak melakukan apapun padamu …?"

Siang itu suara teriakan Ino bisa di dengar sepuluh langkah dari tempat dimana mereka duduk. Ino berteriak tak percaya, jika selama setengah tahun teman dekatnya itu menikah, ia sama sekali tak pernah tidur bersama.

"Apa mungkin aku tidak menarik baginya …?, hingga ia tak pernah mau tidur ataupun jalan bersama denganku …?" Sakura mengeluh.

"Haruno Sakura!, asal kau tau, kau itu sangat-sangat menarik, bentuk tubuhmu itu _perfect__!__,_ walau tak se-sexy aku. Kau cantik" Dengan menggebu-gebu Ino mencoba menyangkal apa yang dihawatirkan Sakura terhadap bentuk tubuhnya.

"Kau mulai menyerah Haruno Sakura …?"

"Tidak …, aku hanya merasa jika Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar tak tertarik padaku"

"Kau sudah mendekatinya …?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Terus dekati dia, lama kelamaan dia juga akan luluh, Sakura yang kukenal tak pernah pantang menyerah"

Sakura diam, mungkin kini ia tegah mempertimbangkan usul Ino.

.

.

.

Malam hari-nya ia mulai menuruti semua nasihat Ino.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?. Aku mau mandi" Sasuke menoleh pada Sakura yang berdiri di belakangnya

"_Ah!, Gomen, _aku … aku juga ingin ke kamar mandi"

Sakura berbohong, sebenarnya ia ingin mandi bersama, mencoba mendekati dokter dingin yang tampan itu, jika dia tak ingin mandi bersama …, setidaknya biarkanlah ia mengosok punggungya.

"Pakailah kamar mandi di kamarku, jika memang kau malas untuk ke kamar mandi yang ada di latai dua." Akhirnya Sasuke memperbolehkan Sakura untuk masuk ke kamarnya.

.

.

_Cklek!_

Kamar super luas dengan _bed_ yang berukuran _king size_ itu terlihat lebih dari sekedar bersih, semua barang-barang yang ada di dalamnya tertata rapih, kontras dengan kamar miliknya. Sakura duduk di _bed_ yang halus dan lembut itu, matanya mengamati detail tiap sudut kamar yang di dominasi warna biru dan putih. Baru kali ini ia masuk ke kamar Sasuke, semenjak menikah ia sama sekali tak pernah berani menginjakkan kaki di kamar ini, ia tak berani. Ia takut jikalau Sasuke memarahinya karena masuk ke kamarnya tanpa izin.

Perlahan-lahan gadis itu berbaring. Detik berikutnya _Line_ dari Gaara, kakak angkatannya yang baru saja _graduate_ dari jurusan Arsitek Universitas Tokyo itu menganggu lamunannya.

**From : Gaara-nii**

'_Besok malam kau ada waktu luang…?'_ Stiker Brown dengan tanda tanya di atas kepalanya tak lupa di kirimkannya.

Dengan malas di balasnya pesan dari Gaara, tangannya ragu untuk menekan tombol _send_, sebab, ia sudah malas berhubungan dengan Gaara yang dulu pernah satu organisasi dengannya. Tapi …, setelah dipikir dua kali pesan yang telah di ketiknya itupun terkirim.

**To : Gaara-nii**

_'Aku tak tahu, kenapa ...?'_

Tak butuh watu lama bagi Gaara untuk membalas pesan dari gadis yang di taksirnya itu.

_**From : Gaara-nii**_

_'Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam, anggap saja sebagai traktiran kelulusanku beberapa bulan lalu'_

**To : Gaara-nii**

_'Ah!, jika aku bisa akan ku beritau esok pagi, bey Gaara-nii …, aku sudah mengantuk'_

Sakura menyentuh tombol _send_, dan pesan darinya itu terkirm. Ia malas berhubungan dengan Gaara. Sejak laki-laki bersurai merah itu akrab dengan Naruto, anak Bahasa yang satu angkatan dengannya, si panda merah banyak berubah. Dia bukan lagi senior baik yang dikenalnya saat pertama kali masuk ke Universitas. Selain itu juga, dia ingin menjaga perasaan Sasuke, suaminya.

Baru beberapa detik Sakura mengunci _note4_-nya, smartphone itu kembali menyala, _Line_ balasan dari Gaara. Sayang …, ia sama sekali tak tertarik untuk membukanya. Pandangan kosongnya terus menerobos, melewati jendela kamar yang gordennya belum tertutup.

.

.

_Ceklek!_

Pintu kamar Sasuke terbuka, seketika membuat Sakura segera terbangun dari rebahannya, ia terduduk bingung, saat si empunya kamar yang hanya menenakan lilitan handuk putih di pinggangnya berjalan kearah lemari pakaian.

"Kau masih disini …?" Sasuke bertanya sembari mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah.

"_E … oh_"

Sakura salah tingkah, ia mengaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tak terasa gatal. Ia canggung sekaligus takut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di situ?" Dengan masih mengeringkan rambutnya dokter itu bertanya tanpa ada seulas senyum di bibirnya.

"A … a … ku takut tidur sendiri, boleh aku tidur denganmu ...?"

Sasuke menghentikan aktifitasnya mengeringkan rambutnya, mata onyx nya memandang tajam ke arah Sakura yang tengah memasang wajah kasihan.

"Baiklah! Kau boleh tidur di sini" Sakura hanya diam, ia tak percaya dengan ucapan Sasuke. Mungkin senang dan bahagia yang bercampur menjadi satu menjadikannya diam tanpa gerak sedikit pun.

Matanya tak lepas dari Sasuke yang tengah berganti baju. Otot-otot tangan yang bergerak-gerak saat pria tampan itu mengenakan kaus putihnya berhasil menghipnotis Sakura.

"Ehem ... "

Gadis itu segera mengahilhkan pandangannya dari Sasuke, saat suara keras _deheman_ mencapai gendang telinganya dan menyadarkannya dari hipnotis otot-otot tangan yang kekar itu.

Ia segera merebahkan badannya, kemudian menutupi semua tubuhnya dengan selimut, ia tak sanggup jika melihat Sasuke melepas lilitan handuknya saat berganti celana di depannya. Sebenarnya suara _deheman_ itu sengaja dilakukan Sasuke, saat ia sadar bahwa ia tengah di perhatiakan oleh Sakura. Rasa malunya memaksanya ber _dehem_. _Kekeke._

.

.

.

Sakura tertidur belum terlalu nyenyak, hingga ia sempat terjaga saat seseorang berusaha membenarkan letak selimutnya.

Tadi setelah mandi dan berganti baju Sasuke tak langsung tidur, ia membaca _text book _tebal di meja yang ada di samping tempat tidur. Barulah sekitar pukul 23.15 ia merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Sakura yang sepengetahuannya telah tertidur nyenyak.

Baru beberap menit Sasuke merebahkan diri di samping Sakura, ia sudah terlelap, rasa lelah seharian mengurusi pasien di rumah sakit membuatnya selalu dapat tertidur lelap saat kepalanya menyentuh bantal. Berbeda dengan Sakura, gadis yang tidur di sampingnya itu perlahan membuka matanya, ia tak dapat tidur. Ini kali pertamanya ia tidur dengan Sasuke. Jantungnya berdetak semakin kuat hingga sulit baginya untuk bernapas.

Butuh waktu setengah jam bagi Sakura untuk membuat jantungnya berdetak normal kembali, hingga akhirnya ia tertidur. Dan …, tanpa sadar tangannya memeluk Sasuke.

.

.

_Kriiing!_

Bunyi alarm membangunkannya pagi itu. Ia langsung terduduk, menyadari bahwa ia tidur bukan di kamarnya. Senyum mengembang di bibirnya saat ia sadar jika semalam ia telah tidur bersama dengan Sasuke. Sayang …, senyum yang mengembang di bibirnya tak bertahan lama, kertas memo di meja dekat tempat tidur alasannya.

_'Aku berangkat kerja, hari ini aku pulang larut'_

Laki-laki suaminya itu sama sekali tak membangunkannya. Bahkan mungkin semalam ia sama sekali tak di sentuhnya, dengan kata lain semalam tak terjadi apa-apa. Padahal Sakura sudah berharap lebih. Setidaknya kecupan sebelum tidur ataupun _morning kiss_ mungkin cukuplah.

"Sasuke-_kun_ memang tak mernah mencintaiku, ia menikahiku karena terpaksa. Dia bahkan merahasiakan pernikahannya pada teman-temannya"

Gadis itu menggerutu sembari merapihkan tempat tidur.

Sebelum keluar dari kamar Sasuke, memo yang di atas meja itu di remas dan di buangnya di tempat sampah di depan pintu kamar.

"Lihat saja, aku akan benar-benar membuatmu menyesal karena tak pernah menganggapku sebagai istrinya" Sakura mulai mengetik sesuatu di _chat room Line _nya.

**To : Gaara-nii**

_'Gaara-nii, apa kupon makanmu bisa berlaku jika aku mengajakmu makan siang ini …?, nanti malam aku tak bisa'_

Tanpa berpikir panjang tombol _send_ di sebelah kanan layar di sentuhnya.

Dan… dua menit kemudian balasan dari Gaara muncul di _chat room Line_-nya.

**From : Gaara-nii**

_'Of Course dear!, kapanpun kau mau kupon itu tetap bisa di gunakan, kupon makan dan nonton yang pernah aku tawarkan padamu tak berexperied date, kupon itu bahkan bisa di gunakan di semua tempat'_

_'Siang ini kau ingin makan di mana…?'_

**To : Gaara-nii**

_'Aku tak tau…, belum terpikirkan, nanti jika sudah terpikirkan akan ku hubungi'_

**From : Gaara-nii**

_'Ok dear, sampai bertemu siang nanti :-*'_

Sakura masih terdiam tanpa ekspresi. Rasa kesal terhadap Sasuke kerana tak pernah sama sekali mengajaknya makan, nonton, ataupu keluar berdua, memuncak seketika. Gadis itu berang karena Sasuke sama sekali tak pernah memperlakukannya selayaknya seorang istri.

Susu di depannya tak sedikitpun mendapat perhatian, apalagi _sandwich_ yang letaknya ada di tengah meja makan. Ia masih memandangi _chat room Line_-nya dengan Gaara. Ia sama sekali tak percaya jika ia meminta Gaara untuk makan siang bersama, entah angin apa yang membuatnya melakukan semua itu.

Dijamin …, jika Ino tahu ia dan Gaara akan makan siang bersama, maka … izin sama sekali tak akan pernah di dapat. Ino sama sekali tak pernah setuju jika Sakura dekat dengan Gaara, lagi pula Sakura juga sudah memilki Sasuke. Untuk apa ia meladeni Gaara, kan Sasuke jauh lebih baik dari Gaara, si-panda merah yang tak beralis itu.

Itulah yang membuat Sakura tak memberi tau Ino tentang semua ini, lagipula makan siang bersama dengan Gaara adalah hal yang sama sekali tak pernah di rencanakannya, ia berpikiran seperti itu hanya untuk membuat Sasuke cemburu, ia hanya ingin menguji Sasuke, apa benar pria dingin itu sama sekali tak menyukainya.

.

.

.

"_Oh!_, jadi ini kafe yang sering di bicarakan orang-orang" Gaara menarik kursi agar Sakura bisa duduk.

"_Gaara__-nii_ baru pertama kali ke tempat ini" Sakura menarik sedikit kursinya agar lebih dekat dengan meja.

"_Ne _…, sepertinya ini kafe baru, beberapa minggu lalu aku lewat dareh sini kafe ini belum di buka"

" Ya ..., seperti itulah. Sesekali mencicipi masakan kafe baru, tak apakan?"

"_Of Course _…, Kau mau makan apa ?" Gaara menyerahkan daftar menu pada Sakura yang sedari tadi tak bisa barang sejenak pun lepas dari _note4 _nya.

"Aku ingin sesuatu yang pedas …" matanya mulai menelusuri tiap deretan menu di depannya.

" Aku _Yukgaejang _…, kau apa ...?"

"Aku ramen_level UGD_, minumnya _lemon squash jumbo_"

"_Oke!, wait a minute_" Gaara tersenyum pada Sakura, kemudian ia memanggil pelayan dan memberikan daftar pesanannya

.

"Gaara_-nii, _sini ..." Sakura mengangkat _note4_-nya kemudia bersiap _grofie_ dengan Gaara yang kini sudah berada di sampingnya.

"_Say Cheese_" Gaara bersiap memasang wajah tampannya, dan …, detik berikutnya lima buah photo dengan berbeda gaya telah tersimpan di _memory smartphone_ Sakura.

"Mau kau apakan foto itu?" Gaara bertanya sembari mengaduk _lemon squash _pesaannya yang sudah terhidang di depannya.

"Akan aku kirimkan pada Sasuke" dengan santai Sakura menjawab.

"Siapa Sasuke?"

"Suamiku" lagi-lagi ia menjawab tapa melihat ke arah Gaara

"_Hah!, _siapa?_"_ Gaara sedikit tersedak _lemon squash _nya

"Uchiha Sasuke, Suamiku …" Sakura mengulanginya. Kali ini ia menatap ke arah Gaara.

"Kau sudah menikah?"

"Ya. Tapi ... walaupun aku mengirimi nya semua foto _grofie_ kita tadi, aku tak yakin ia tak akan marah ataupun berani berbuat sesuatu."

"Maksudmu …, suamimu tak perah peka terhadapmu?"

"Yah ... begitulah, mungkin karena ia sama sekali tak pernah mencintai ataupun mengininkannku" Sakura mengaduk _lemon squash _nya, kemudian meminumnya.

"Tapi, Kenapa kalian bisa menikah?"

" Ceritanya panjang. Sudahlah. Aku tak mau menceritakannya lagi."

"Baiklah. Jika begitu aku akan membuatnya cemburu …" Gaara mencoba memegang tangan Sakura. Sayang ... pelayan yang membawa pesanan mereka, memaksa Gaara melepas pegangan tangannya.

"Makanlah …" Gaara salah tingkah

Sakura diam ia sama sekali tak merespon ucapan ataupun ulah Gaara yang berusaha memegang tangannya tadi. Netra emerladnya fokus pada Mie ramen panas nan pedas di depannya. Gadis itu mengaduk ramen pedasnya, ia sedikit tersedak oleh aroma pedas dari ramen yang tengah di aduknya.

"_Daijobu-ka …_" gelas _lemon squash_-nya di dekatkannya pada Sakura, Gaara khawatir Sakura kenapa-napa, aroma pedas ramen yang tengah di aduknya sangat kuat, hingga membuat Gaara yang di depannya nyaris bersin.

"Benar kau akan memakan ramen itu ...?" Gaara kembali bertanya.

"_Eoh!,_ aku sedang ingin memakan makanan pedas" Perlahan Sakura mulai memasukkan sumpit yang penuh dengan gulungan Mie ke mulutnya.

"_Nii-san_ mau …?" Gadis itu menawarkan ramennya pada Gaara yang sedari tadi melihatnya.

"Makanlah …, aku juga akan memakan soup daging sapi pedas milik ku"

.

.

Lima belas menit sudah meja nomor 12 itu diam tanpa suara, mereka asyik dengan makanannya masing masing. Hingga pada saat Gaara kembali berbicara tentang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sakura-_chan_ …, bagaimana jika kita membuat suamimu cemburu" Gaara kembali mencoba memegang tangan Sakura.

Gadis yang tengah kepedasan itu, meminum _lemon squash_-nya, lalu … "_Heh_!, maksud _Nii-san_?" Sakura tak begitu paham dengan apa yang dikatakan Gaara.

"Kita ..., pergi berdua, jalan-jalan, nonton ataupun apapun itu, kita buat suamimu cemburu"

"Tapi …"

"Tapi apa! Dia sama sekali tak membalas pesanmu! Dengan kata lain dia memang tak pernah perhatian padamu!"

"_Nii-san …, Please_! Sasuke-_kun_ bukan orang jahat, dia tak membalas pesanku karena mungkin ia sibuk. Jangan katakan apapun tentangnya. _Nii-san_ tak kenal siapa dia" Suara Sakura meninggi, entah karena rasa pedas yang tengah menggigiti bibirnya atau karena ia tak terima dengan ucapan Gaara.

"Buktinya ia sama sekali tak merespon pesan yang kau kirim …" Gaara kembali berbicara.

"_Nii-san Please! ... aaahh! …_ perutku … Sakit!"

Sakura terduduk di lantai sembari memegangi perutnya, tadi ia berdiri dan berniat meninggalkan Gaara. Tiba-tiba perutnya terasa sangat sakit, dan iapun terduduk di lantai kafe. Semua yang ada di kafe dibuat terkejut olehnya, begitu juga dengan Gaara, apa iya gadis itu keracunan makanan ...?

"Sakura-_chan!_, kau kenapa?" Gaara bingung ia tak tau apa yang harus di lakuakanya.

"_Gaara__-nii!,_ sakit! … perutku sakit!" Sakura mulai berbaring di lantai kafe.

"Paggilkan ambulan!, dia harus di bawa ke rumah sakit, siapa tahu dia keracunan makanan" Seseorang berteriak dari arah dapur.

.

.

"Dokter …" Suara Sakura bergetar saat ia memanggil Sasuke yang dengan terburu-buru berjalan ke arahnya.

Sakura masih di ruang UGD, ia belum di pindahkan di ruang pasien.

"Kau kenapa?" Sasuke bertanya sembari memegang dahi Sakura.

Gadis itu diam, ia malas berbicara dengan orang yang kini berdiri di sampingnya.

"Dokter Uchiha Sasuke kenapa ...?" Suster yang tengah berada di ruangan itu bertanya saat ia tiba-tiba melihat Sasuke yang dengan tergesa-gesa menghampiri pasien yang bernama Haruno Sakura itu.

"Tolong rekam medisnya!" iI meminta pada suster untuk mengambilkan rekam medis pasein yang tengah terbaring lemah di depannya.

"Tapi dok ..., dokter yang bertugas sedang …" Belum selesai suster itu dengan alasannya. Sasuke sudah memotongnya.

"Aku tak mau tahu!, aku perlu melihat rekam medisnya!"

" Jangan!" Sakura berteriak, kemudian ia duduk dan ...

"Ini tak ada hubungannya dengan kau dokter bedah jantung Uchiha Sasuke!" Sakura mencoba menahan perutnya yang masih teras perih.

"Apa maksudmu tak ada hubungannya denganku!. Aku suamimu!. Aku perlu tahu apa yang telah tejadi padamu!" Sasuke meninggikan volume suaranya.

_Heh!_, susuter yang berada di ruangan itu kaget, ia tak percaya jika dokter tampan Uchiha Sasuke itu sudah menikah.

"Kenapa kau membuka rahasia itu! Sebenarnya dokter menyesal kan menikah denganku? Sebab itulah kau merahasiakan pernikahan ini ... dan … "

Belum selesai Sakura dengan ucapannya, mulutnya sudah terkunci oleh bibir Sasuke yang kini tengah menciumnya. Dokter tampan itu tak peduli jika di dalam kamar UGD masih ada suster yang sedari tadi dibuatnya bingung dengan dua orang di depannya itu.

"Maaf, aku pergi ... tak sopan jika mengganggu kalian" Akhirnya suster itu bergegas pergi meninggalkan ruang UGD. Mungkin ia tak tahan melihat ciuman Sasuke dan Sakura yang semakin lama semakin dalam.

.

.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin memperlakukanmu sebagai seorang istri, tapi … aku sudah berjanji dengan diriku bahwa aku akan menunggu mu dewasa. Barulah aku kan memperlakukanmu layaknya seorang istri" Sasuke berbicara sembari memasang bantal agar Sakura bisa setengah duduk.

"Saat kau dewasa dan mulai melihat dunia luar, kau akan sadar jika banyak laki-laki tampan dan hebat di luar sana. Karena itulah aku tak ingin menyentuhmu, siapa tahu kau menyesal menikah denganku. Aku merasa lebih baik jika perikahan ini di rahasiakan, dan jika kau meminta cer …" Kali ini Sakura yang menghentikan ucapan Sasuke. Lagi-lagi mereka berciuman tanpa sadar dimana mereka berada.

.

.

.

"Aku memang terkenal dengan dokter si kepala batu. Tapi apa iya aku terlihat seperti orang yang mau menikah karena di ancam?"

Sakura menggelang, ia tersenym manis. Bibirnya yang sedikit pucat itu tak menurangi manis senyum yang di berikannya untuk dokter tampan yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Sejak kau masuk ke rumah sakit, aku tidak bisa melepaskan pandanganku darimu, aku menyukaimu. Tapi aku tak ingin terburu-buru, aku sadar jika istriku masih terlalu muda" Sasuke membawa Sakura kedalam pelukannya.

"Aku ingin mengajarkanmu banyak hal. Memasak, mencuci dan banyak lainnya" Sakura tertawa malu dalam pelukan Sasuke, ia sadar jika ia masih terlalu muda untuk menjadi seorang istri.

.

.

Malam harinya Sakura sudah di perbolehkan pulang, sakit perutnya tadi bukan karena keracunan makanan, hanya karena ia memakan ramen yang sangat pedas dan _lemon squash_yang terlalu asam, sedangkan sedari pagi tak ada satupun makanan yang masuk ke perutnya dan … jadilah ramen level UGD benar-benar membawanya ke UGD rumah sakit, mungkin asam lambungnya naik.

"Oh iya …, aku lupa menghidupkan ponsel ku. Tadi setelah di _charger_ aku menaruhnya di dalam tas" Sasuke beranjak dari tempat tidur dan mencari ponsel miliknya di tas kerjanya.

.

.

Tiga menit berikutnya Sasuke kembali ke tempat tidur yang di sampingnya sudah berbaring maja istri tersayangnya. Nada khas pembuka dari _iPhone-6_ yang baru saja di hidupkan itu sedikit membuat Sakura menahan napas.

"Foto apa ini!" Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura yang berbaring di sampingnya, tangan Sakura yang tadinya memeluk Sasuke perlahan menjauh dari badan dokter tampan itu.

"Kenapa kau baru melihatnya sekarang" Raut takut terlihat di wajah gadis yang kini bersiap untuk membuka selimut dan kabur.

"Di Rumah sakit ponsel tak boleh dipakai, jika ada apa-apa kau bisa telepon ke rumah sakit" Sasuke merendahkan nada suaranya, ia tahu jika Sakura sangat takut jika melihatnya marah.

"_Gomen-ne …_" Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia tak berani menatap wajah suaminya.

"Apa aku harus selalu mengawasimu?" Sasuke meletakkan ponselnya di meja dekat tempat tidur, tentunya setelah menghapus kelima foto yang di kirim Sakura padanya.

"Masih banyak hal yang harus ku ajarkan padamu" Sasuke memeluk Sakura.

Lampu kamar dimatikan. Entah apa yang terjadi dikamar itu.

**-Kkeut- **

**-Saran dan reviewnya sangat di perlukan untuk saya yang masih newbie :-D-**

Salam sayang

YUPPI CANDY


End file.
